


A Dissonance of Dead Air

by Quokey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Barton Family Mess, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Muteness, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Slow Burn, let's see how this works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quokey/pseuds/Quokey
Summary: I finally found what I needed. A little coding and I'll be done. I'll have what I need. I can find her.I can finally find my mom again.AU(No fall of SHIELD,  post Age of Ultron but everyone lives, 2017)Italics: Sign Language (ASL) made into normal sounding sentencesItalics in quotes: ASL with translation by AICAS (you'll see)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first page is typed differently than how I normally type  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Even at the beginning, I knew what I wanted.  
What I needed.  
He told me the one thing I needed to do was give her this stupid letter.  
Of course I can't say no to him.  
Not now.  
I'll find her, I just need to give it a little time.

~Trimonia Kena Idate~


	2. ~TKI~

 

It has been too many years since I did something like this. Although I still communicate with my suppliers just so perfectly, and I smiled as the data runs through my computer. It’s all encrypted, of course, but give me 60 seconds. I knew I had reason to be suspicious, but as she is alive, I knew her address was being hidden. Friends in high places helped me, though. The people you find in the private web. My connections brought me to a place filled with bastards called SHIELD who they said had connections to her background. They weren’t wrong.

Her name has changed. She dropped dad’s last name for one unfamiliar. Does she not want to remember him anymore? I wouldn’t know. After she abandoned me with dad in the divorce, she dropped contact. If she didn’t want me then, she won’t need me now, I think. But, I want to talk to her. At least a little.

I pull back from my computer desk, and got something to eat. It was pretty light, just some ants on a log, my favorite. I wander my small apartment, as my computer pings with a notification. Checking my screen, it shows that my decrypter has finally finished.

I found her.

As I process this, I begin packing up my stuff furiously, my computer, AICAS (nicknamed Cas) - my droid/help system. Her name stands for Artificial Intelligence (with) Communication, Automation, (and) Specialization (baseball sized version of wheatley almost but cooler looking). Yes, communication. It’s really important because I can’t talk.

I was born with an improperly formed larynx, I have no voice or sound capabilities whatsoever. So she’s there incase something happens. She’s equipped with a siren louder than a 757 passing by mid flight. She can also do basic coding, and she can understand any type of sign language (italics) through her camera. She’s my baby.

Finishing packing, I hop on my motorcycle (nicknamed Mycle (My-cul)), and started driving. She’s not far, only a state or two, so I’ll be able to get to her easily. I just hope she isn’t accompanied by anyone from SHIELD.

 


	3. ~SGR~

Sitting at the briefing table with the rest of the Avengers (sans Bruce, Thor, and Vision), I’m fearful. The information Fury’s told me so far is worrying.

“Someone hacked in last night. The computer was untraceable, and bounced of many different towers.” Fury re briefed, as of course Stark came late.

“So, why are we the ones looking into it? You could send any SHIELD agent to check it out, really.” I complain, not really seeing the point.

“Well, only because of what they took.” Fury says, and immediately we all sit up more to listen.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asks.

Fury glances at Clint before continuing. ”They found and copied a file that only myself and Barton can see. The location of the ranch with his family.” Glancing at Barton, he looks like he’s ready to kill. I stand up, ready to leave the Helicarrier and hightail it there, but Nick stops me.  ”I wanted to make sure you all knew this before you went. This data, was traded on the dark web. We can see the trace of that, but afterward, it was cut off dead. Be careful what you may get into.”

Clint gets up and rushes out, followed by Nat and the twins. I say one sentence to Fury before I exit. “You could have called with that.”

We arrived within a day, and as we briefed Laura, we waited for the confrontation.


	4. ~TKI~

Arrival. 

I think I made it, but I’m not sure. When I knew her, she hated grass and trees. Maybe it was just her allergies, I’m not sure. I’m glad she didn’t give me her allergies. That would be way too many. I’m already allergic to pork, beef and plastic, but I’m airborne with alcohol and apples.  Apples, man.

I drive up, seeing a small ranch that looks dead to the world. Cas and I both look at the house, and as she begins analysis. I grab my phone, made by myself, and pulled Mycle to a stop. I hop off, and walk straight forward, Cas floating beside me, as she starts rattling.

“This place is well maintained. I wonder why.” She begins as we make it to the porch. ”Well, the house is two floors, and I believe there are,” as she focuses, her programmed voice fades, and returns as she’s complete, ”ten people inside, but I’m not sure. Three kids, and seven adults. There is also an unknown tracker somewhere in the house, but I can’t narrow down its location.”

_ She must be accompanied by strong people. Do you think I’ll have time to explain to her?  _ I sign, glancing at her as I ring the doorbell. She hums in disagreement, and no one comes to the door.

“I believe they are armed and waiting. I just hope they don’t shoot to kill, I’d be scrap metal then.” I agree with her as I knock on the door. Since no one is coming, I check the doorknob. It’s unlocked. I slowly open the door, listening to it creak quietly. I glance inside, a homely kitchen, just like the one she had before. “Hello?” she asks, “anyone home? We just want to talk to a Mrs. L-”

She cuts off as we get blasted out the door, past the porch and landing on the grass in front of the house. We’re shrouded in darkness as four people look over us. None of them are her, but they’ll have to do. There is an arrow guy, a girl with a gun, a dude with a shield, and a tin man. Shieldy talks first.

“What’s your business?” I turn to Cas, but upon hard impacts and high stress situations, she becomes hyper focused, and no longer pays any need to communication, just records voices and gets ready to contact help. Guess I’m going to have to do it myself. I try to sign normally, but guns get pointed at me even more, so I try with less enthusiasm.

_ I need to talk to Laura... Barton is her name now, I think. I can’t speak, but I won’t hurt her. Promise.  _ They may not have understood what I said mostly, but Arrow guy pulls his bow back and nods at his buddies. They don’t lighten up, but he tried.

_ How do you know her?  _ He signed back, his mates looking at him like he was insane. Although I was confused, I sucked it up and signed back quickly.

_ We’re related. She’s probably spoken of me before… or maybe not. We hadn’t had the best relationship. I just want to tell her a few things, please, then I’ll be on my way.  _ He nods to me, and he explains to his friends as he brings me inside to find the last three adults and three kids. She glances at me, as if she can’t remember my face. I can’t blame her though, haven’t seen her in a few -many- years. The last she saw me, I was 4 and hysterical during the divorce process.

“Who is this?” She asks, uncertain of my purpose.

Shieldy speaks first, “we were hoping you could tell us. She says you’re related somehow. She doesn’t talk though.” She looks at me confused, like she’d met many people that don’t talk in her lifetime.

“Why’d you find me?” She ponders, so I -slowly, so I don’t get shot- pull out an envelope from my bag, handing it to her. The elegant address of  ~ My wife, Laura~ was all she needed to recognize my relation to her. Her eyes start watering as she wraps her arms around my tiny frame, crying out “Oh, my baby’s home! My baby’s come to see me!” Instead of hugging her normally, I write on her back “Hi Mum”


	5. ~TKI~

After we finished having our moment, she introduced me to the group of people. Shieldy is Steve, Arrow is Clint, and my stepdad. Didn’t know that. The chick with the gun is Natasha, Tin man is Tony (and does not appreciate the nickname). The rest of the people inside are twins Wanda and Pietro, both my age and pretty cool. The kids are Lila, Cooper, and the baby Nathaniel. Lila’s middle name is Monika, cool huh.

Anyway, I guess, since I took a short leave at my main job, she wants me to stick around, so she shows me around the house. Randomly, I remember that Cas has been sitting outside and motion to her to come here. I think I scared some of them when she came and floated above my shoulder. They looked kinda confused, so I motioned for her to talk.

“Hey, I’m AICAS or Cas, and I am her personal assistant. Thank you for welcoming us into your home.” They don’t really respond, so she keeps talking, rambling to fill the space. “I didn’t think this would be as weird as it was, even though I knew what was going on. I wasn’t expecting so many people to be in the middle of nowhere. So, um…, what do you want me to say, hun?” I silently laugh at the programming I gave her, and they look astonished.

“Who made her?” Tony asks, looking astonished. I smile slightly at him before Cas responds.

“Ms. Idate created me during 2007, when she was 10 years old. She was in her first year of high school at the time. At the time, I was solely for communication purposes and about the size of a backpack, but I have been upgraded since then. My first complete upgrade was in 2010, when she graduated high school.” As she says my age, almost everyone who heard it visibly gaped immensely. 

_ It’s not that impressive, quit gaping. _ I sign awkwardly, as I take a seat at the table while everyone else froze.  _ Jeez, you’re acting like I solved world hunger. _

“Bullshit! You graduated high school faster than Stark did, and that’s saying a lot.” Clint exclaims.

“Yes, but considering both her IQ and her father’s, it makes sense how smart she is.” Cas states, and I smile bitterly at the mention of my father.

“Who is your father?” Bruce asks. Almost immediately, both Cas and I correct him to “was”, although in different terms. Cas begins her standard routine of explanation with a hologram of my father in between the group of us, on the floor.

“Dr. Gael Rilan Idate was a world renowned scientist with multiple awards corresponding to his work with differing types of cancer, and finding a remedy that helps cure 93% of cancers. He has also worked with mental issues, and many other physical issues. He passed on the eighth of December, in two thousand and eleven from an accident, whilst trying to find a fix for Trimonia.”  They all noticed that I rolled my eyes on “accident”, but no one decided to comment for now at least.

“Well… what do you do now?” Steve asks, trying to turn the conversation around. This time, Cas reads while I do sign, so I can make sure I get the right stuff across.

_ “I work as the Head Software Engineer at Bloooomeed, I’ve been since I graduated from college in 2012. I also tinker, as you can see.” _

“Why in the world would you only tinker if you can make this?” Tony wonders. I make sure I get the right things played out before signing a response.

_ “I don’t feel like buying materials, especially since the market went haywire after what happened in New York. It’s becoming too taxing to find good sellers and buyers nowadays. Especially when you can never tell who you come across - you know, evil overlord in waiting, mass-arsonist, there’s so many weirdos looking to do weird things so you never know what’ll work.” _ I finish signing my sentence just as the phone rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting kudos so early!  
> Thank you guys so much!


	6. ~TKI~

Everyone finally stops staring at me to look over at the phone, as Mum hops up from the table to grab the phone. It becomes a much more awkward moment at the table as they all stopped talking to let her talk on the phone, but they didn’t know what to do otherwise. I just chilled out to give my hands a break, but it’s going to be awhile before I can completely relax.

“So, Trimonia, since you’re staying for quite a while, I have to ask about your allergies.” Mum asks, returning to the table. I forgot about that, ugh... I place my head in my hands and huff, while she laughs. “Oh no, that doesn’t sound promising.” 

“What’s so special about her allergies?” Tony asks, quite irritatingly, might I add. He’ll give me a headache, and it’s not even just his smell.

“You should tell him, hun. He’ll probably be the one you have problems with, knowing what I know.” Mum says, bringing the light back on my hands. I quickly gesture to Cas to say it, while I wait for my headache to ease.

“Madam’ allergies are as follows: pork, certain plastics, and beef.” I already hear the quiet gasps, but it hasn’t even gotten to the worse part yet. I pull my head up, and sit back for the second part. “Her airborne allergies are also as follows: apples and alcohol.” I see quiet understanding on most faces, especially Steve’s, which makes sense because he was like that as a kid.

“Wait, how in the world are you allergic to alcohol? That’s torture, you’ve never gotten drunk?” Tony begins his ramble, to which Cas cuts him off effectively.

“Madam is only 20, Mr. Stark. She found out after both Dr. Idate, and then Mrs. Idate, were drinking a glass of wine, and she came up in severe hives.”

“Well, speaking of health stuff, how’s your other problems?” Mum asked, flipping through a small book of recipes to find something for dinner.

I had Cas follow my signing, so that she didn’t overspill, like she tends to.  _ “Well, I mean my lungs are still trying to kill me, but that’s just like before, so it doesn’t bother me as much. My heart’s been doing good since the surgery to close those holes, still a little lagging, but when is it not? I’m on meds for all this stuff, and my anemia. Hemolytic.” _ I add, nodding to the good doctor.  _ “I mean, I still can’t put on weight to save my life, but the worst stuff I have to deal with now is my asthma and my stress-fainting. Otherwise, I’m pretty much the same, I guess.” _ At this point, Mum finally found a recipe she thought would work, and headed to the kitchen, leaving me with the team.

“You remind me of me before the serum.” Steve says quietly, smiling at the table. The others nod in agreement, while Mum laughs from the kitchen.

“You used to be her favorite superhero, too. When she was little, she would run around signing because ‘he was like me, mommy!’ Oh, she was adorable.” While I slightly blushed while hiding my face, I heard some of them aww at little me. 

Suddenly, I hear Cas emit her normal news beep for briefing. I silenced it with a small arm motion that didn’t go unnoticed by the assassins. Now I have to sneak around assassins too, great. Whatever, it’ll be fine. As long as they don’t notice when I code deep, I should be fine.


	7. ~TKI~

“What was that?” Clint asks sternly. 

Putting on my straightest face, I turn to him innocently.  _ “It’s just my email, nothing important probably. I’ll check my computer later.” _

“What computer? I didn’t see you bring one in?” He responds quickly, and I nod smally.

_ “It’s an expensive computer, so I don’t tend to flash it around much.” _ I reply quietly, not wanting to go into specifics.

“What kind of computer do you have? I’d love to take a look at it.” Tony interjects from down the table before Clint could continue.

_ “I’ll bring it out after the kids go to bed, okay?” _ I reluctantly sign, clasping my hands as the final say.

“Alright, everyone, calm down. Let’s eat our pasta and relax! I’m sure it’s nothing bad.” Mum scolds, bringing a big pot of fettuccini alfredo to the center of the table and calling the kids over. We eat in relative silence. Me because, well, it’s obvious by this point. The assassins because they’re watching my movements closely, for reasons I understand. If someone did something even slightly sketchy around Dad, when he was alive, I would have been wary too. Everyone else, I think, just felt really awkward, and the kids were eating fast so they could go play again. I tend to eat slower anyway, even though I don’t eat a lot, but I slowed down even more to delay the computer stuff. It’ll just be awkward, on my side at least.

Once we were all finished and Mum and I finished the dishes (I insisted), and Mum and Clint tucked in the kids, I went back into the dining room to see the team still sitting. Once I step into the room, they all look up at me in expectation. Cas, understanding my mood, quietly sighs out. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one's a little shorter than I had wanted, but uni's beating my ass right now.  
> Hope you have a wonderful day :)  
> ~ Quo


	8. ~TKI~

I go and sit down at the seat I had taken at the table, hands out on the table.

“So, where’s the computer?” Clint asks.

_ “It’s here.” _ I sign, while Cas says it quietly.  _ “You just can’t see it yet.” _

“Hey, cut the sass. We need to see what we’re working with.” Steve exclaims quietly, cutting through the tension between Clint and I. As most of them glance between Clint, Steve, and I, I reached up and took my earrings out. Fiddling with them, I laid them on the table along with Cas.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked strictly, before I shushed him with my finger, before placing my right hand over the pile. With my dominant hand, I signed to Clint one important word.

_ Haven't you heard of nanotech. _ He looked at me, confused, before I gestured toward Tony.

“What is nanotech?” Clint asks, and Tony gasps before looking at me with wide eyes.

“You’ve mastered nanotech? That took me forever, you made a computer out of nanotech? Damn, you’re smarter than I thought.”

_ “Why would you underestimate me?” _ I asked Tony before snapping my right hand. Once I snapped, Cas and my earrings collided and entered the two side holes created for them. Once they entered, a panel opened with a scanner.

“Foreign bodies in room. Dactylic scan recommended, otherwise proceed with passcode.” Cas’ voice reads out from the panel, and as they look in awe, I place my right hand’s fingerprints on the scanner.

“So, how does this become a computer?” Steve asks as Cas reads my fingerprint, and the earrings pop back out of Cas. They both fall out and hit the table before snapping to each other, spinning for a second before splitting open and letting out four small pins. Each of the pins snaps to a corner of a space about the size of a keyboard, while Cas begins projecting out of her “eye”. It pulls up to Google because I had Cas switch my homepage earlier, and I was very thankful for such.

_ “Once it does that, it’s considered a supercomputer.” _ I sign,  _ “but I’m sure that’s not the part you cared for. And now, to my email.” _ Going to my “public” email on gmail, I never use it unless I’m around people. This is really the only reason why I have it. I’m already logged in, so I look to see I have one email from my old boss.  _ “It’s just an email from Bill. He’s my Supervisor at Bloooomed. Let’s see what he needs…”  _ They all stared at me as I opened the email, and read to see that he has a new project for me, and he wants me back in a week to start.

“So, what is it?” Clint asks, impatiently. 

_ “He wants me back in a week to start a new project. Apparently, it’s super important. Whatever. That means I’ll have to leave Thursday morning to get back home for Friday morning, if I want to cut it close, which I will. So, I only have five more days to be here. That kinda sucks, but oh well.” _ I ramble-signed, thinking while I shutdown my computer and put my earrings back in. 

“I gotta ask, what other kinds of tech do you have?” Tony asks, and I see the assassins look back at me, cautiously.

_ “I haven’t made anything else since I was in Dad’s house, so this is all I’ve got.”  _ The assassins relaxed back, as well as everyone else, so we all went to bed. Or so they thought.


	9. ~TKI~

When everyone else went to bed, and all was still for three hours, I still laid awake, staring at the ceiling of the den, where Mum had set up some blankets and a pillow for me to sleep with. Not seeing much reason to explain my insomnia earlier, I just decided to wait it out and drink some tea until everyone else in the house is awake.

Brewing up a small pot for tea water, I heard a quiet creak of the floorboards and turned around to see Lila, rubbing her eyes softly and yawning. She took a couple light steps toward me, before peering at me, confused. “What are you doing up?” She said quietly, my initial shock fading away as I sign while Cas speaks.

_ “I was just going to have some tea. Would you like something to drink too?” _ She yawned slightly and then nodded, going into the fridge to grab a Capri Sun and sitting down next to me. She stuck the straw into the drink, then paused, as if there was much on her mind. I waited for a few moments so she could grasp her bearings before signing, but she still beat me to the punch.

“So, if my mommy is your mommy, but my daddy isn’t your daddy, then where’s your daddy?” She said quietly, before taking a sip of her drink and looking up at me innocently.

Although I was expecting this question at some point, I was still stunned enough to not sign anything back yet. Thinking of something that’s true enough while still being kid friendly, I quickly signed back with Cas.  _ “My dad, he died a few years ago.” _

She looked down at the Capri Sun in her hands, and quietly spoke, “Sorry…”

_ “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”  _ Cas quietly responded while I signed, and then grabbing my tea, go to sit next to her.

“What was your daddy like?” Lila asked quietly. 

_ “He was…” _ I took a breath, sobering myself to speak about the very person I’ve spent years trying to get over,  _ “He was caring, smart, strong, he always looked toward the horizon. He was always trying to make others smile, make me smile, even in the worst of situations. When he would be upset about something, he and I, we would make androids, that always seemed to make him feel better, and it was fun spending time with him. He was a hero, just like the others in the house, but in a different way. He healed people in ways that many considered unimaginable, and it was amazing to watch. The only person he couldn’t heal was… It was me.” _ Ending my sentence, I turned back to her to see her eyes glistening. Fuck, I hope I don’t make her cry with the assassins here, they’ll flip out.

“He seemed like an amazing person.” Lila commented, before putting her empty Capri Sun container into the garbage container in the corner of the kitchen.

“He was.” Lila and I both whip around to see Mum at the door of the kitchen, watching us. “Come on, Lila. Let’s get you back to bed, I need to talk to Trimonia for a second.” Lila turned and began heading toward the kitchen door, before stopping and turning around. She quickly darted close to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, giving a quick squeeze then heading over to Mum and taking her hand. I decided to wait and drink my tea until she came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> There's a bit of filler for the next update or so, but shit'll hit the fan shortly, I promise you :)  
> Have a lovely week,
> 
> ~Quo


	10. ~LIB~

Returning from tucking in Lila, I head back to the kitchen to find my oldest child bent over the counter, fast asleep. Taking her empty glass of tea, I place it into the sink before lifting her, light as always, and placing her on the couch, covering her with the blanket and turning out the light. I can wait until tomorrow to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is hella short, and I apologize for that, I split the next chapter so go read that too  
> Have a great week  
> ~ Quo


	11. ~TKI~

It was around eight in the morning when I awoke. I would have loved to sleep more, but I’ve gotten used to running without it. Although, that loud “tunk” sound that I keep hearing is probably what woke me up. I never heard a sound that irritating, so I should find the source so I never have to hear it again. Shrugging off my blanket and my sleepiness, I stood up, and went to investigate the horrible sound.

It didn’t take very long to find. I found both Tony and Steve outside chopping firewood. Why anyone would decided to willingly go outside and chop firewood at eight in the morning is beyond me, but for some reason they were. Grabbing a jacket which was by the door and someone’s boots - probably Natasha’s, I waddled my way over to them.

_ Why in the world did you decide to chop wood at eight in the morning? My god, did you people even sleep? Why in the world? _ I began signing the second they noticed me, and only remembered after my rant that they don’t understand sign language.

“I have no idea what she said. What about you, Capsicle?” Tony stated, glancing at said “Capsicle” to get a glare from him.

“I don’t understand sign language, but if you use your android, maybe we’ll understand you-” I cut Steve off with a clap, which signals Cas to fly out the door to hover over my shoulder. I gesture to her to translate while I yawn. Once she finished, the other two looked much less confused, and I waited for them to reply.

“Laura asked us to chop some wood this morning so she could make a slow roast chicken dish in the firepit in the backyard,” Steve responded, and once I processed that it was Mum who decided that that’s how I should wake up, I decided to go find her. 


	12. ~TKI~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to update yesterday D:  
> So, here's the next part. I hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Quo

Walking off without response, I went back into the house, removing the jacket and boots I borrowed, then heading into the kitchen.  
Since she wasn’t in the kitchen, I wandered about the house until I found her upstairs, talking with Clint.  
Clint saw me first, over Mum’s shoulder, when I glanced at them. I paused before turning around and walking back downstairs. It looked like a private conversation, nothing I wanted to get myself stuck in. I decided to pour up some more tea while waiting.  
About a half an hour later, Mum came down from her talk with Clint. She sent a small smile my way before grabbing a cup of coffee - she always drank it in the mornings. She sat down next to me with a sobered expression, almost as if she had something serious to discuss with me, but I wouldn’t have the slightest clue what it would be.  
“Did you,” she started quietly, before clearing her throat and beginning again, “did you read the letter your father gave you to give me?” I shook my head, confusion and worry apparent in my expression. I figured that it was private, you know, you’re supposed to marry your best friend, it makes sense that it would be things I wouldn’t know about. She looked out the window, at the trees outside, the now quieter tunk of the two men cutting wood, before sighing. “I want you to read it. I think it’s important that you know what’s inside of the letter too.”


	13. ~TKI~

She slid the letter across the table, the envelope folded over and tucked in, creased almost as if it was grasped heavily, and the seal was split in two. The seals were my favorite part of my father’s letters because I helped him design them. It was the two of us, so it was our personal seal. It was always nice to have the set around even after he was gone, it’s something we shared that still remains untouched by his death.

I grabbed the letter, folded it, and tucked it into my pocket. Mum gave me a look of disapproval but I shook my head before signing to her.  _ If I read it now, everyone will want to know what’s inside. I’ll read it later, when I’m alone. Okay?  _ She looked me into the eyes, and nodded at me. We’ll just have to see how the rest of the day will play out. I finished my tea before hopping up and getting ready to go to my email. Maybe we’ll see what was really sent my way.


	14. ~TKI~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I didn't think about how repetitive these chapter names are...  
> But I don't feel like changing them so oh well!  
> Hope you guys like the chapter, I know it's a lot of filler right now but the shit goes down in 2-3 chapters (depending on how I break it up)  
> Have a great week   
> ~ Quo
> 
> (Lemme know if you feel any characters are ooc, this is the only story I've posted in almost 5 years, so I want to make sure it reads alright)

The day went by normally, for the most part. No weird questions, talks, just a pretty normal day. Checked my email without being watched, all was good. When I headed to bed, at the end of the day, I checked in my bag where I had placed the letter, only to not find it. Since everyone’s asleep now anyway, I’ll just wait until morning to figure out who stole my letter.

I decided to make some more tea since I wasn’t be able to sleep anyway. I wandered into the kitchen, going to grab the kettle when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned around to see the girl my age, Wanda, step into the kitchen. We haven’t really talked much, she sticks around her brother much more.

I guess she didn’t see me at first as she stepped toward the kitchen and opened the door. The light from the fridge illuminated the room, and I stayed frozen as she grabbed a yogurt and closed the door. She then turned toward the silverware drawer for a spoon, the drawer of which was right behind me.

If you ask me, she jumped at least two feet in the air from shock. I wasn’t really expecting it from her, she had always seemed so put together, but I guess she was probably a little off since she didn’t even notice me in the kitchen in the first place.

Once she came down from her shock, I filled up the kettle and placed it on the stove while she grabbed a spoon and a seat at the kitchen table. She was still a little on edge and I didn’t want to push her so I stayed by the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

When the water had finished boiling, I grabbed the kettle and poured my tea. I remained over by the stove as to not scare her. I drank my tea slowly while she ate her yogurt, we held eye contact throughout the time. I thought it was just a mutual wariness, until I saw the faint red around the room, flowing from her hands.

I chugged my tea before seeing the red creep slightly closer. I placed my mug into the sink and turned toward Wanda, gesturing toward the red. After a few seconds, she pulled it back and finished her yogurt, putting the container in the bin, the spoon in the sink, and heading back upstairs.

After she left, I finished my tea and went back into the living room.


	15. ~TKI~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might be updating slightly slower (not super sure yet though)  
> I'm working a full time job this summer (40 hours), which isn't something I've done before so it's a little difficult to write now that I've lost so much free time  
> I'm trying to do what I can, but I figured I should let you know anyway  
> Also, I'm in the "day" of which shit will be going down, it'll be broken up, but it'll be the same day, and I'm excited because I've been thinking about this part for months and I'm hoping you guys like it  
> Lemme know what you think, and have a lovely week  
> ~Quo

Once I awoke around seven or so, I could tell something was… off. Everything felt wrong, like something would happen. My letter was still missing, but it wasn’t my main concern because I felt like this sudden impending doom was more important and needed to be addressed. I didn’t really know why, but it felt like this would be the end of my vacation, and that worried my horribly. I didn’t want to make everyone else worry though, so I sucked up my anxiety and rolled over, and then off the couch.

I hit the floor with a quiet thump, and then another thump when my forehead made contact. I silently groaned and rolled onto my side, it made me dizzy beyond dizzy, so I laid on the floor for at least a half an hour before I felt a shadow looming behind my back. Anticipating the worst, I whipped around extremely fast, only to relax when I saw Clint looking at me with a mug of coffee. He must have just came from the kitchen. He looked at me worried, before setting down his coffee and signing to me.

_ You turned pretty fast, you alright? _

I nodded at him before sitting up and running a hand through my hair.  _ I thought you were someone else. Sorry. _

He nodded back at me, almost in an “been there” kind of way. He then retreated back into the kitchen. I headed into the kitchen behind him, grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring myself a cup. I need caffeine to shake this eerie feeling that must be following me. 

Clint must have seen something in my expression as I sat at the kitchen table with my coffee, I did feel quite on edge so I was probably showing it too. He sat down next to me, placed his mug on the table, and signed back to me.  _ So what’s really going on? No lies. _


	16. ~TKI~

I looked into my mug of coffee and sighed quietly. I didn’t really want to talk about it, especially when it’s so often ignored. Either way, I steeled myself to have my feelings put to the wayside before signing back.  _ I… When bad things happen, I wake up to a feeling of dread that stays until the said event. I woke up to that today so I’ll probably be on edge all day. _ I picked up my coffee and took a drink of it, all while not looking at Clint. Once I put my coffee back down and sighed again, I turned back to him.

I glanced at his face, but rather than seeing doubt or disdain, I saw understanding. It was almost odd to see considering all the times I was overlooked. It was nice. He signed back after a few seconds.  _ Well, I’ll keep an eye out. Let me know if it gets any worse. _ I smiled slightly and nodded before picking my coffee back up. We both stayed at the table drinking our coffee and waiting to fully wake up.

Once my coffee was done, I rinsed out my cup before putting on the kettle. While that did it’s thing, I went and got dressed. 

When I returned, Clint - who had gotten another cup of coffee - looked at me and rolled his eyes.  _ Do you have to wear such provocative clothes? _

I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a black crop top and black short shorts with a pink, knitted sweater that had holes in the pattern but it covered everything important. My chest, butt and neck were all covered completely, so what’s he on about? I gave him a sideways glance before taking the kettle off the stovetop, placing it onto the granite tabletop. I turned back around to him to sign back.  _ As long as I’m covered, I don’t see a problem. _

He sighed at me and shook his head slightly.  _ I don’t agree with your logic. _ He picked up his coffee and took a sip while I poured my tea and added a bag into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So updates might be a bit slower because my backspace key is jammed  
> It's not super bad, but it's really irritating and we have to send it to the show because it's under warranty, which also sucks  
> I'm sorry :(  
> Either way, have a great week!  
> ~Quo


	17. ~TKI~

Not long after I finished making my tea, the others in the house began waking up. Natasha came in first, grabbing a mug of coffee and nodding at both of us. Next was Steve, who went past us and outside. Apparently he runs in the morning.

Tony came down for coffee, but as he said, “I was awake, I just didn’t want to come down here yet.” Lastly was Mum, who grabbed coffee and leaned on the counter, half awake. She was holding Nathaniel in her arms, so I think he must have given her a rough awakening.

I knocked on the table to get her attention before signing.  _ You look like shit. _ She glared at me playfully, while Clint laughed quietly.

She coughed before speaking, “someone woke me up in the middle of the night, and neither of us have slept since.”

I laughed silently before signing again,  _ sounds like your problem. _ She glared again before chugging her coffee and taking him back upstairs to wake up the other two kids. I looked after her as she left, before heading onto my computer to see what the actual message was that I had gotten two days ago.

Cas had located the unknown tracker, kinda. It appeared that it moves often, so it’s on one of the people, of whom Cas has deduced it to be Tony. I made sense, he was the only one to recognize the usage of nanotech. If he applied it to himself, that would also probably help with his metal suit thing. It is pretty outdated otherwise, but so is he so I’m not surprised.

After noting that, I opened up a world I had made on minecraft and worked on it. I was building a scale replica of my father and I’s house. I’ve done most of it, except for the one wing where… that happened.

Anyway, I did that for a few hours, until around noon when I grabbed another cup of tea. I tend to not eat when I’m stressed out, and today is one of those days. 

While I was waiting for the kettle to boil, I watched several people walk in and out of the kitchen with various food items. One was a blur, which I assume was Pietro. The rest walked in normally and grabbed random food items from the fridge and/or pantry. I drank my tea while reading the news, waiting until my mood had a reason to exist properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a little longer than a week this time  
> I haven't written as much as I had hoped, so I'm a bit upset about that, and my backspace key still isn't working so it's quite frustrating


	18. ~TKI~

By dinner, Mum had decided that we would have a big sit down dinner since we didn’t yesterday. Some of the other adults had gone out and gotten groceries, so we had quite the selection of food for the first day. We had a large selection of produce due to the spring harvest passing. We ended up deciding on having chicken burgers and fruit salad (no apples, luckily) for dinner, so we all went outside while Clint grilled.

Once he finished grilling, we ate outside, and it was quite a fun conversation. We talked and joked about whatever for an hour or two. It had been long enough to where Mum and Clint had put the kids to bed, and we were still outside talking. I almost forgot about my mood completely until I looked at Tony. His arm was slightly swollen right above the elbow, and he kept scratching at it every few seconds. It was concerning me because it didn’t look like a bug bite, it looked more purple and blue, and larger too. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why that was making me fearful, until I remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm basically a horrible person.  
> My laptop still hasn't been sent in, and my job is making me much busier than I anticipated.  
> I also haven't been feeling great recently, so I might be coming down with something, but that still doesn't excuse me not updating, so I'm really sorry.  
> Especially since it's a short chapter, and it's a cliffhanger.  
> If I can get a new chapter written by Friday, I'll upload before next week, which I'm hopeful for.  
> You guys deserve it.  
> Anyway, have an amazing week,  
> ~Quo


	19. ~TKI~

_ “You have nanotech, right?” _ I abruptly changed the conversation, and once the focus was on me and my smile was gone, Clint looked over at Tony.

“Do you? She wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important.” Clint spoke, vouching for me - surprisingly - while everyone else turned to Tony.

“Uh, yeah, I do. I have a bunch in my arms, for the most part. Why?” Tony spoke, confused. I probably wasn’t much help to that confusion when I got up and pulled up his sleeve, looking at his arm. “What in the world are you-” I cut him off with a glare, holding his arm steady with one hand while putting on my x-ray glasses that Cas held out for me. She keeps them folded in her frame, it’s really cool. 

While his arm was steady, I quickly located the nanotech that was bugging out and blocked it with my fingernail, pushing the capillary closed. “Hey, quit jabbing my arm you-” I placed a small band around his arm, which contracted into a tourniquet and held the nanotech from getting back into the bloodstream. After that, I let go, and then slapped his hand when he tried to grab the band. I then gestured to Cas to explain while I went to grab tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> It's still a short chapter, but I'm trying.  
> I thought I'd have more free time since it's summer, but I actually have less because of my job, and it's making everything more stressful.  
> Anyway, have a lovely week,  
> ~Quo


	20. ~CFB~

 When she walked away, I wanted to go after her, but I decided not to when her AI, I think it’s called AICAS or something, began speaking. 

“While Madam goes to grab tools, she has asked me to explain what she is doing. Nanotech has weaknesses, similarly to anything. One of its main weaknesses in the beginning, which she is assuming Mr. Stark has due to his physical reaction, is with how malfunctions are handled. In the beginning models, if the devices malfunctioned, the devices begin to shock the user causing a bit of discomfort-” the AI began rambling until it was cut off.

“Uh, that looks like more than a bit of discomfort.” Steve said, looking slightly concerned.

“If I could continue,” The AI spoke, irritated. I don’t think I’ve even been able to hear that much exasperation from an AI. “The devices begin to shock the user causing a bit of discomfort at first. If a malfunctioning device get into capillaries, it can cause the vessel to burst causing the bruising. If a malfunctioning device gets to the heart or the brain, it can cause heart attacks, stroke, and other fatal issues, not to mention there’s also the chance that in nearing the heart, it could be pulled out toward your arc reactor, ripping a hole in a major blood vessel and cause you to die from internal bleeding. Madam is retrieving the tools to remove the device before it gets further.”

Everyone’s faces dropped in fear, mine included. Tony went paler than everyone else, and I think Natasha noticed it too when she responded. “How long will it take?”

The AI replied instantly. “It will take no longer than five minutes to retrieve the malfunctioning device, however, checking why it malfunctioned will take another three to five minutes, depending on the reason.”

“What are common reasons for malfunctioning?” Natasha asked another question, keeping an eye on Tony as Trimonia returns to view, pulling her motorcycle along.

“The beginning models are the only ones that shock when malfunctioning, which can be due to not updating firmware, wire crossing, and being near another malfunctioning device. However, one of the biggest flaws with the older models of nanotech is that they were extremely easy to hack unless added protection was added, which was typically overlooked at the time because it’s not something many people think about. When hacked, the device put out a signal into the body, which has the same physiological effect as a malfunctioning device. If this device has been hacked, rather than just malfunctioning, it could mean that our location is compromised if that specific device has a tracker, which Mr. Stark does have one somewhere in his person.”

Shit. If our location is compromised, what’s going to happen to my family? My kids? My wife? Where could I take them that wouldn’t involve putting their lives at risk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been longer than I expected it to be.   
> We finally have a pov change!  
> My laptop still hasn't been fixed properly, but my adhd let me chill out for a hour to write a few chapters.  
> My internship ends in less than a month, so that'll be interesting.  
> I have more time to write at school, so chapters should speed up in two-three weeks (that's kinda a long time though)  
> I'm excited to see where this will continue, because half the ideas I have are spur of the moment, so tell me what you think.  
> Also, I have over 300 hits and 7 kudos? I didn't think I'd get any of either, so thanks to all of you for clicking on this story, it honestly means soo much to me.  
> Well, I love you guys, and have a fantastic week,  
> ~Quo<3


	21. ~TKI~

The look on their faces showed exactly what I was expecting when I returned with my bike. I laid it down and opened the side panel, showing my toolkit. I pulled out my extraction device and my debugging tool, placing my debug on the table. I then reaffirmed my hold on Tony’s arm, making sure the nanotech was in the same spot (it was). I grabbed my extractor and inserted the needle slightly below the device, then let the two nanobots I made to grab and pull the nanotech toward the needle. When they reached the needle, the extractor device pulls up a small amount of blood, along with the clump of devices.

I think when they saw the side of the extractor window turn blood red, they panicked slightly, just by the movements and looks they gave each other while staying very close to silent. Once the blood drained back in, however, they looked slightly more relieved, yet still on edge. I ejected the broken nanotech into my debugging tool which was on the table, and I think they were in awe watching it analyze it, little arms out of the side of the device poking at the device in different spots.

When the red square popped up above the device, I squinted and loaded my laptop, quickly getting into the analysis panel to see the verdict.  

When it came on the screen, I froze in panic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I still haven't gotten my computer fixed, I'm starting to get used to not having a backspace key  
> It's still a lot harder though, but either way, it's for you guys :D  
> Side note: I got more kudos! You guys are amazing, honestly, you guys deserve a lot better of an upload schedule, but hey! I'm going back to school in 3 weeks, so it'll be more frequent (given that Ochem doesn't kick my ass)  
> I hope y'all have a wonderful week or so, and I'll see you soon!  
> ~Quo


	22. ~TKI~

I put my head in my head and breathed out fast and hard, the closest I can get to screaming, before grabbing my stuff and packing my bike back up while pulling out my relocator. The others were in different states, but the most prominent was fear. There was also worry, sadness in most of the others. Tony’s face had regret in it, which was slightly expected, but whatever. I pulled my bike back toward the house, before heading inside. The others followed me there, so I had Cas tell them to only grab what they’d need for the night. Although confused, they started to listen to me, somewhat, before they finally spoke the questions I knew would be on their minds before they packed.

“How long do we have?” Clint asked first, an urgency in his voice from wanting to protect his family. I don’t blame him.

_ “It appears to be just under four hours, which is enough time to get everyone out of here. What transportation methods do you have here?” _ I responded, but seeing their faces go blank, I realized they didn’t have transportation - or at least, enough to get everyone. I guess I’ll have to loan them something, I thought while heading back to my bike to grab something they could take.

“What do you have?” Natasha asked, realizing that I must have had something for them, which is true.

_ “Who’s your pilot?” _   I asked while grabbing two rings from the sides of my back wheel. Clint and Natasha both pointed to each other, and I rolled my eyes while holding the rings parallel the rings.  _ “Please pick quickly, one of you stick your wrist out.” _ Clint stuck his wrist out first, and the two rings began breaking down and creating a third ring, connecting the two parallel rings. I stuck his hand in the middle once the third ring fully formed.

“In the conservation of time, I will shorten down the terms and conditions to a quick phrase. Don’t break the jet.” Cas shortened as the middle ring shrunk around his wrist to become a watch. They were slightly dumbfounded at first, but when I walked away to pack, they got to it as well.

I finished packing my stuff first, at the same speed as the spies - which didn’t surprise me in the slightest. I grabbed my building extractors and began placing them on the outside of the house, then in the bottom of the basement drain and on the roof - that one I had Clint do. Once that was done, everyone else had finished packing, and had their small amount of stuff in backpacks and duffles ready to carry. They turned to me, almost unsure of what to do.

_ “I had Cas locate a suitable field for you to take off in, only a half mile to the north. The watch will be able to guide you there.” _ I said, which attaching Cas to my bike and storing the last of my gadgets.

“Where will you be going?” Mum asked warily, worrying about me like she used to. 

I put a leg over my bike and started it before responding.  _ “I’m keeping them away from you,” _ I said emotionlessly, before riding off toward the south which was away from them and the approaching aircraft. I just hoped they wouldn’t be stupid, but sometimes you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update last week, but then my family's power went out for two days, so it didn't happen  
> I'm so sorry, especially since it was a cliffhanger  
> Now, I should be able to update more regularly now that I'm back on campus, so that's good.  
> Side note: 11 Kudos?!? Ya'll are actually amazing - never thought I'd get more than like 3  
> I hope you have an amazing week, especially since some college kids are starting soon (I start Monday)  
> ~ Quo

**Author's Note:**

> If you read chapter 4 before 4/17/19, I added an important edit, which will foreshadow some events coming up, so keep an eye out.


End file.
